1. TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to optical computers and optical signal processing, including signal amplification, oscillation, level detection, and the logical AND, OR, and bistable information storage functions using any wave-type energy, including electromagnetic waves, acoustical waves, and moving particles.
2. BACKGROUND ART
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,802, by Hait, contains the primary background art for the present invention. It makes use of interference between modulated and unmodulated input beams of wave-type energy. The functions are defined in terms of constructive and destructive interference component regions at a fringe component separator, such as a mask, which is used to separate energy from at least one component region to provide at least one amplitude-modulated output.
That patent provides several logic elements, including a two-input OR and a signal amplifier, all having amplitude-modulated outputs. Absent from the prior art is an amplifier that uses multiple interference images to eliminate the constant output amplitude bias of the prior amplifier in both amplitude- and phase-modulated applications. Also absent is a dual-phase amplifier that is capable of providing phase-modulated outputs and its application in five important logic elements, namely the logical AND, a multi-input OR, a phase-bistable device, a level detector, and an oscillator, along with a means and method of producing a useful output from these functions.
The remainder of the prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,173 by Yang, uses "sensors" and other non-interference means in order to accomplish the AND function, whereas the present invention uses interference to accomplish that process. Yang does not provide for the other items listed above.